Manual of Style
This is a basic style guide for editing and creating articles. Aside from special cases, all the requirements and rules found on this page must be followed. As such, users will need to read and familiarize themselves with the following in order to contribute to articles. If followed correctly, this manual will act as guidelines to maintain and organize articles in a way that would harmonize the basic layout of each page and eliminate dispute between users regarding the content. Any questions, suggestions or complaints regarding these rules can be placed in the talk page. Page Creation *Generally, the rule on the Ender's Game Wiki for page creation is this: If it only exists in the Enderverse, or if something in real-life has significant relevance or changes in the Enderverse, an article can be created for it. **For example, although Earth obviously exists in our world, the unique history it has in the Enderverse and specifications like population that make it different than ours makes it fall under the rule for page creation. **As a counter-example, although the (First) Warsaw Pact is mentioned in correlation to the Second Warsaw Pact, it remains unchanged from in our universe and does not deserve its own article page. Writing Style There are a few things to remember concerning the general writing style of articles on this wiki. * Write from the 3rd person point of view. * Do not add content unrelated to the article. Be sure to make sure that everything on a page is directly related to the subject of the article. * Do not insert personal opinions or speculation into the article. * In terms of determining the reliability or priority of sources, see Canon. * Use words that are appropriate to the article and keep the language simple. ** Avoid the use of obscenities in articles. They can be used only in the context of quotes from characters. ** Avoid the use of slang terms, euphemisms, and idiomatic terms and phrases as much as possible. Grammar * The titles of novels and movies should be italicized, such as Earth Afire. * The titles of short stories should be in quotation marks, such as "Renegat". * This wiki uses exclusively American English. Cases of British English should be changed. * Avoid the use of any contractions, such as “didn’t” “could’ve” etc. Use the full forms “did not” and "could have” instead. Contractions do not belong in encyclopedic writing styles. ** "It’s" is a contraction, and should not be used."It’s" is short for "it is" and is not the possessive of "it", the possessive form of "it" is "its" with no apostrophe. Verb Tense * When writing about topics in-universe, use the past tense. For example, "Andrew Wiggin traveled from Trondheim to Lusitania in the starship he had purchased." or "Victor Delgado was a mechanic aboard El Cavador and the main protagonist of the First Formic War Trilogy. He was first introduced in Earth Unaware." This tense will be used throughout article pages. ** When writing plot summaries or issue summaries, use the in-universe writing style. * If you are writing on an article about real world media, like novels or comic books, use the present tense to describe facts about the media itself, like "Earth Afire is the second novel in the First Formic War Trilogy, following Earth Unaware and preceding Earth Awakens." WikiText Style * Links like xenobiologist, Ender and Years are preferred over links with redirects like xenobiologist, Ender and Years. * For links that are possessive, include the 's in the link. For example, use Novinha's instead of Novinha's. Capitalization * When creating a new page, capitalize all words in the title, unless the article title matches the title of a novel or other work that follows a different capitalization rule. * Generally, proper nouns in articles should be capitalized. However, the Ender's Game wiki will also capitalize things that are not capitalized in the novels or short stories, like Ansible since they do not exist in our universe. Miscellaneous * When referencing Andrew Wiggin before the end of the events of ''Ender in Exile'', use the name "Ender" instead of Andrew. Sourcing *When adding to articles, all new information should be referenced with proper citations. How to Cite To cite content, simply add these to the end of the information that needs citing, supplying the the appropriate source. *'For Novels/Movies:' Novel/Movie Name **'E.g.' Children of the Mind *'For Short stories:' "Short story name" *'For Comics:' Comic name *'For outside links:' name of article or site **'E.g.' Google> When multiple pieces of information share the same reference use: *''Novel name'' The name should be a number. If it is the first source on the article, use 0. If it is the second, use 1, and so on. :Note: If the article name of the page being referenced is different than its actual name, use the divider mark ''| and follow it with the actual name. For example, when referencing the novel Ender's Game, the article is titled Ender's Game (Novel). Use the |'' key and write in ''Ender's Game behind it.'' If the page doesn't already have one, include . This is where the references using the ref tag will appear. Template Use *Spoiler Template **The spoiler template has the parameter to describe what content the article is spoiling. For example, on Victor Delgado's page, the spoiler template is elaborated on to state that the article contains spoilers for the First and Second Formic War Trilogies. The spoiler template should not be left simply as , but rather should be followed by the divider | . *** For example, . ** While it depends on the article, the names of sub-series should be used rather than individual book titles as the page likely spoils plot points from the whole saga. However, for stand-alone books like A War of Gifts or short stories, the name of the individual work can be used. ** If the article does not contain significant plot details, the spoiler template can be left off the page. Category:Wiki Info